My Little Emily
by LionLover23
Summary: When Rigby finds a young girl crying near a tree, he decides to adopt the young one and raise her as his own. Join Little Emily as she makes her way into the park crew and sees them as family. Rated T for cursing and violence. Enjoy! Mostly Rigleen! I do not own the picture!
1. Meeting Emily

"Come on dude, fight em! Fight 'em!" Mordecai shouted. Rigby gripped his controller tightly and pressed the buttons on it, "I'm doing it! Wait...NO!" On the TV showed a "Player 2 Lost". Mordecai chuckled and got off the couch waved his wings around, "OHHHHH!"

Rigby crossed his arms and pouted, "Pfft. That's because my controller's busted. You know that." he said.

Mordecai stopped 'ohhhing' and laughed.

"Yeah whatever dude. I'm just so glad we have the day off."

Then Rigby's ears slightly twitched. "Hey did you hear that?" The blue jay went silent for a moment before shrugging, "I hear nothing." Rigby's face softened, "It sounds like crying."

The raccoon shot out of the door and outside to find the where the crying is coming from. After 3 minutes of searching, he found a girl sitting up against a tree, crying her eyes out.

She had light brown fur, green eyes, brown hair, and a ringed tail. She was a young raccoon who looked like Rigby.

The older raccoon made his way over to her and bent down, "Hey, hey, no need to be upset. What's the matter?" he asked, lifting her chin up so that way she was facing him.

The kid sniffled and shifted her eyes to the other raccoon, "N-No one w-w-want to be my *sniffle* mommy and daddy." she cried.

Rigby wiped the tears away from the girl's eyes, "How old are you?'

"*sniffle* 6"

Rigby smiled at the young girl. He didn't want her to be homeless forever, so why not adopt the young girl?

"Would you like to live with me? I promise that you'll love it here."

The little girl slightly smiled and grabbed Rigby's hand, "Yes sir. My name's Emily." she said quietly. "And I'm Rigby. Come on, let's go meet your new uncle."

The raccoons made their way back to the park house and saw Mordecai laying on the couch, watching TV. The blue jay looked up and glared curiously at the young raccoon.

"Uh Rigby, who's that?" he questioned.

The new father bent down and lifted Emily into his arms, "Mordecai, meet your niece, Emily."

Mordecai got up from the couch and walked over to father and daughter, "She looks so much like you, dude." Emily whimpered and buried her face into the crook of Rigby's neck.

Rigby gently patted her back, "Don't worry about him, Emily. He won't hurt you." he cooed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes "I think you'll be a great Dad, dude."

Rigby smiled, "Thanks dude."

* * *

**Awwwww! That was just too cute! I am a HUGE Rigby fan and I thought would be touching if he adopted a little girl and raised her as his own. Who will be the mom?, you may ask. Eileen of course. But lets not get ahead of the story and enjoy each and every chapter. **


	2. A New Mommy

**Thanx for all the reviews guys! Now on to the next chapter...**

* * *

"NO! NO! THERE'S NO WAY WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER SLACKER IN THIS HOUSE!"

"But Benson, she has no where to stay except here. Besides, she's young."

"I don't care. You might as well go ahead and buy a house then, if you want her to live with you."

Rigby scoffed at his boss and grabbed Emily's hand, "Come on, lets go get you something to eat." Emily followed her new father to the golf cart and climbed inside of it.

Mordecai drove the two to the coffee shop and finally arrived.

Emily stared in awe at the new place she was at. She never seen a place like this before and it kind of startled her. Rigby saw her face expression and smiled, "Its okay Emily. This is a place where you can be safe at."

The green-eyed raccoon stood close beside Rigby and walked inside the shop. There were only a few people there and that was it.

Margaret and Eileen looked up and waved their hand/wing to their boyfriends.

Eileen looked over at the little raccoon standing next to Rigby, "Hey Rigby, whose that little cutie next to you?" she asked. Emily widened her eyes and hid behind Rigby.

The older raccoon gently pushed Emily infront of him.

She looked down at the floor, "Hi." she said quietly.

"She's shy."

Margaret and Eileen looked at each and squealed loudly, "Oh my gosh! She's cute!"

Emily blushed, but she was still looking at the ground.

The trio walked over to their usual table.

"Can we get you anything?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded, "Yeah we'll take the usual and for Emily, apple juice and cookies."

The girl duo wrote it down and went right to work.

"I'm hungry Daddy." Emily whined. Rigby rubbed his daughter's hair, "Don't worry, cookies and juice are on its way." he cooed. Just as he said that, Eileen arrived with plate a cookies in one hand and apple juice in the other.

"Here you go Emily."

The raccoon then started snacking on the cookies.

Eileen looked over at Rigby, "Is she your daughter?"

"Well yeah. I adopted her when no one wanted to." he said, smiling.

Eileen scratched the back of her head, "Well, um, can I be her Mom? I mean, that is-"

"Sure you can. After all, she can't grow up without having a mommy." Eileen turned over to Emily, who had cookie crumbs covering her face. Rigby slightly chuckled and grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate away from her face.

Emily reached out and touched Eileen's hair.

The mole smiled and glanced at her watch, "Well Margaret's and I shifts are over. Let me get dress and I'll be right back." Mordecai smirked at Rigby. The raccoon out his hands up, "What dude?"

"Oh nothing. Maybe I'm smirking at you because you and Eileen are gonna be parents to Emily." he said.

Rigby just stared at him, "Well what about you and Margaret? I don't see you guys having a kid or adopting one." Mordecai sighed as he pinched his nose, "Dude, I already told you. Margaret is pregnant. Don't you remember?"

* * *

**Flashback:**

In the duo's room laid Rigby, who was on his trampoline, playing video games.

The door opened and Mordecai peeked his head inside, "Hey Dude, you awake."

But the raccoon was more focused on the game, "Yeah."

Mordecai sighed, "Margaret told me she was pregnant." Rigby mashed buttons on the controller, "Okay. Whatever"

* * *

"I was too busy playing the game. Did you actually think I would listen?"

Mordecai groaned and saw Margaret and Eileen come their way in regular clothes. "Hey Mordecai, ready for our date?"

"Sure am."

The birds held wings and walked away and into Margaret's car.

Rigby and Eileen glanced over at Emily, who actually smiled for the first time.

"What do you wanna do today sweetie?" Rigby asked. Emily pointed across the street, "Playground." Rigby grabbed Emily's hand and took her to the playground with Eileen following.

Once the family arrived, Emily took off running to the swingsets, where she hopped on one. "Daddy, can you push me?" she asked, her big green eyes looking at him. Rigby just couldn't say no to her, so he walked behind the swing and started to push her.

Eileen sat on the bench, watching Emily have fun.

As Rigby pushed Emily, his mind said only one thing: I'll protect my little princess. No matter what.


	3. Doctor, Cousins, and Shock

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews! Did you guys see the new episode? I think it was pretty amazing that Don AND the Basketball dude came back. And the part where the basketball hit Benson's window made me laugh so hard, I peed in myself. On with story...**

* * *

"Rigby?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if I told you that I was pregnant?"

The raccoon had not said a word, scaring Eileen a little bit.

"Rigby?"

The raccoon silently went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Eileen backed up slowly as he approached her with the knife, "W-What are you doing?"

Rigby raised his knife high and brought it down hard onto his girlfriend's head.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"Eileen, calm down. What's the matter?" The mole breathed heavily. It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. "I-I'm fine." she responded. Rigby stared, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

The raccoon nodded and laid back down, quickly going back to sleep.

Eileen sighed and got up, walking over to Emily's room. The family recently moved into a home that was pretty big. When you entered, to the left were the stairs that led up 2 rooms and 1 bath.

And when you go straight, you were in the living room and kitchen was right behind it.

Lastly, if you go right, there are 2 baths and one big room. Rigby said that that would be he and Mordecai's, "Man Cave"

Eileen quietly opened the door and looked around for her little baby. Emily's room was painted purple with butterfly stickers on it. She had a bunk bed, lava lamp, flat screen TV, and stuffed animals everywhere. Everything a six year old could ever dream of having.

Emily was a deep sleep, holding her stuffed bear in her arms.

Eileen smiled and closed the door.

"What if I really am pregnant?" she wondered.

The mole stood there for half an hour, just wondering if she is pregnant. Finally, she walked to the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy stick, quickly reading the directions.

After a few minutes, Eileen slowly walked out of the bathroom, shock was glued all over her face. She was pregnant. 4 weeks pregnant. "How am I gonma tell this to Rigby? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if-"

"Mommy?"

Eileen turned her head and saw Emily standing there, looking sleepy.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing up?"

Emily gripped her bear tightly, "I had a nightmare."

The mole slightly smiled and lifted her up, "How about we go prank Daddy?" Emily smiled and silently clapped her hands, "Yeah."

Mother and daughter walked to the kitchen and grabbed two cartoons of eggs, and Eileen grabbed whip cream. They walked inside Rigby and Eileen's room and crept up on the snoring raccoon.

Emily just loves to prank everyone, especially her father.

The green eyed raccoon opened the egg cartoon and threw the cold eggs at Rigby who instantly woke up, screaming as loud as he possibly could. When his mouth opened, Eileen sprayed the whip cream inside of his mouth.

Rigby stopped screaming and coughed up the whip cream that was in his mouth, "What the heck is going on?!"

Eileen held back a gigle, but Emily burst out laughing.

Rigby shook his head to get all of the egg yolk off, "That was so...something."

Emily slowly stopped laughing and grabbed a remote controller, "Wanna play video games Daddy?" Rigby cracked a smile, "Sure Baby Girl." Both raccoons walked downstairs and hopped on the soft couch.

The game console turned on and they were both mashing buttons furiously (Like father, like daughter).

Eileen sighed, wondering how to tell Rigby that she was pregnant.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Emily woke up and yawned tiredly. She was in the living room, seeing popcorn, soda, and DVDs all over the place. The raccoon heard footsteps come downstairs and saw Eileen and Rigby dressed up. "Ready to go Emily?" Rigby asked.

She cocked her head to the right, "Go where?'

"To the Doctor."

Emily shrugged, "Okay Daddy."

The family left the house and into the car. Eileen got infront of the wheel and drove to the doctor. Once they arrived, Emily cringed as she saw other kids crying loudly, having bandages over their arms, broken arms or legs, one kid even threw up on the floor. She whimpered and grabbed Rigby's hand tightly.

"Come on, lets sit down."

Emily followed her father to the waiting, while Eileen was at the desk.

One by one, the room was slowly decreasing of kids and as one goes in, there was always a blood curdling scream. Finally, the green-eyed raccoon was next. A fox wearing a white coat with glasses opened the door, "Emily Salyers." he called out.

Emily's eyes widened and she quickly curled up in a ball.

Rigby picked her up and carried her over to room 4.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow" Emily winced in pain as she took a step forward to her room. Suddenly, the front door opened and she heard a strange voice. "Heeey Rigby! Long time since we've seen each other huh?"

Emily walked over to the rails of the stairs and saw another raccoon, wearing a pink tank top, blue jean shorts and one earring. Rigby smiled, "Hey Taylor. Come on in."

The male raccoon walked inside and sat on the couch. "So cousin, I was thinking, wanna have a guy's night out? Ohh! It'll be so fun!" Taylor said happily. Rigby chuckled, "Sure dude. By the way, I want you to meet someone. Emily!"

She walked downstairs and over to her father, "Yes Daddy?"

"Sweety, meet my cousin, Taylor."

The younger raccoon looked up at him, "Hi." she said quietly. Taylor smiled. "Hi there Cupcake. I'm Taylor, your cousin-cousin." he said. Emily still looked down. Rigby got up and walked in the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"OMG, you are like the cutest little thing in the whole world! I could just eat you!" Emily hopped on the couch next to Taylor, "You seem fun." she said. "You bet your green eyes I am. Heh, me and your father go waaayyy back!"

Emily giggled.

* * *

**Did you guys see the Family Guy reference there? Huh, huh? That show is like, retarded and funny at the same time. Tell me watcha guys, reviews is what keeps my stories going. They're like fuel.**


	4. Thanksgiving, Part 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like...forever! Internet went down and had too much freaking projects for school, but I'm here. Since its almost Thanksgiving, I've decided to make a chapter based on one. Ready to meet Mordecai and Rigby's parents? YEAHYUH!**

* * *

"Ok people, we got a lot to do today. Skips, I need you to prepare the food. I'll help. Pops, I need you to set up the decrorations. Muscle Man and High-five will help. Mordecai and Rigby, go to the store and buy a turkey. AND YOU BETTER NOT SCREW UP!"

The duo fist pumped, "Yes! We get to buy the most important food!" they said in unison. Benson sighed and walked away. "Lets go get the turkey and stuff it with stuffing!" Rigby said excitedly.

Mordecai laughed and hopped in the golf cart with Rigby following.

When they arrived at the store, it was complete chaos. People were running and screaming loudly, looking for turkey. Rigby even saw one man slap a woman just because she had a turkey.

"We better be careful." Mordecai said.

Rigby nodded and they cautiously got out of the cart and slowly walked in the store. It was even worse in there. People were screaming louder, throwing grocery carts around, fighting over turkeys, and the cashiers were hiding somewhere.

"Where can the turkeys be!"

Rigby looked around and found one turkey, in the back of the store. "Dude, I see one. Lets hurry before someone else gets it." The duo rushed over to the back and Mordecai grabbled hold of the turkey. But as soon as he grabbed it, a couple of people jumped on him, looking like crazed dogs.

"GIVE US THE TURKEY!" one of them demanded. Mordecai grunted and pushed them off quickly. Now everyone in the whole store surrounded Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby grabbed the frozen turkey and threw it, causing the 'animals' to chase after it.

At first Mordecai scolded at him, but now realize what he was doing. They yelled and punched their way through the crazy people and to the turkey. A man held the turkey to his eyes, but Rigby jumped on his head, causing him to drop it.

Mordecai quickly grabbed the turkey and Rigby and ran off to the golf cart.

The cart turned on and Mordecai drove as fast as he. Rigby got on his knees and turned his head, seeing a mob of crazed people chasing after the cart. His eyes widened, "Mordecai, they're getting closer!"

"Uh oh."

Rigby looked back at the front and gasped.

"We're too late!"

* * *

**Aww snap! Cliffhanger! What do you think they saw? I'll give you a hint, they saw...*whispers nothing***


	5. Thanksgiving, Part 2

**I'm so excited to see Mordo and rigs' parents tonight! It's making me tingly! Which is why I have their parents in this chapter. Now they have their own names, so I'll change it when tonight's episode comes on.**

* * *

There infront of them, was a...birthday party? "WHAT THE H!" Rigby screamed. Mordecai turned around and saw the mob gone. He then slapped himself, "Dude, I forgot that today was OUR birthday. We were born on the same day."

Rigby went silent before smiling like an idiot, "Oh yeeaaahh."

Pops bounced his way over to the duo and giggled, "Good show! Jolly good show! Happy birthday Mordecai and Rigby!" he said happily. Mordecai crossed his arms, "I am officially twenty-four years old."

"Happy Birthday Daddy!"

Emily came out running out of the park house and straight to the golf cart. Rigby got out and was met with a back breaking hug. "Hey there Pumpkin. You look nice today."

The little raccoon wore a pink dress that had butterflies and a small hoodie attached to it.

"Thank you Daddy."

Mordecai looked up and saw Margaret walking over to him, with two other blue jays. Mordecai's jaw dropped. His parents were here also. His mother grinned, "Oh Mordepoo, I missed you!"

Mordecai blushed, "MOM!"

His mother had blonde hair and wore a sleeveless pink dress. She always had that motherly smell that he adored.

Mordecai's father chuckled, "It's great to see you again son."

He had dark brownish-black hair, wore black glasses and had on a white shirt, a black jacket covering it.

"Hey there Mordo. I missed you so much!" a young voice said. It was Mordecai's little sister. She had long blonde hair and wore a purple tank top with blue jeans.

Mordecai patted her, "Nice to see you too sis."

"So Mordecai, is this your girlfriend?"

The blue jay nodded, "Yep."

Mordecai's mom giggled, "She's very pretty." Margaret blushed, "Thank you. By the way, I didn't catch your name" "Oh silly me. My name's Jennifer and this is my husband Jorge."

"Wanna play video games Big Bro?" Mordecai smiled, "Sure Maddie. Last one to the house is a rotten turkey!" Both adult and teen ran off to the park house and got on the game console.

* * *

"Hey Rigby"

The raccoon glanced up and saw his parents standing there, with Don. His mother had brown hair and was wearing a green dress along with silver ear rings. Rigby's dad also had brown hair and wore the usual T-shirt pants outfit.

"Mom, Dad. It's so good to see you again!"

The raccoon hugged his parents tightly.

Emily giggled, "Daddy, Mommy wants to tell you something. She's in the living room." Rigby shrugged, "Um okay." He left his family before giving Don some sugar.

Rigby's Dad looked at Emily. "Hey there little one. My names Richard. And this is my wife, Hannah." Emily waved, "Hi. Can I call you Gramma and Granpa?" Richard laughed, "Sure. You sure are cute."

Don looked at Lil' Emily, "You want some sugar from your Uncle?" Emily grinned and gave Don a big hug.

Meanwhile, Rigby looked around in the living room for Eileen and found her sitting in the kitchen. He walked up to her, "Emily told me you wanted me?"

Eileen smiled, "Yeah, I uh, got some good news to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm... *mumbles*"

Rigby tilted his head, "You're what?"

"I said I'm *mumbles again*"

"Eileen please speak louder."

"I said I'm...pregnant."

Rigby's eyes widened like dinner plates, "You're pregnant?"

Eileen smiled nervously, "Heh, yeah."

* * *

**Boom! Another Cliffhanger! How would Rigby react to this? When will Emily go to school! Find out right now in this story of My...Little...Emily!**


	6. Thanksgiving, Ending

**I left y'all a real cliffhanger huh? Well I won't do anymore of those...maybe. Anyway, I saw the new episode and it was AMAZING! My favorite part was when Mordecai and Rigby were singing. Ohhh woaaahhh, what are you thankful for? And when Margaret's Dad said, "Denise, wrap up some turkey sandwiches. Daddy's gotta save thanksgiving."**

* * *

"You're pregnant? That's great!"

"Woah, woah. Who's pregnant?" Benson asked as he set up the table. Eileen grinned, "Me." The gumball machine smiled, "Congratulations. Want me to tell the others?"

"No thanks. I'll tell when everyone is eating."

Benson nodded and went back to work.

Rigby was bouncing up and down in excitement, "I'm gonna be a Dad, to my real kid!" Eileen was quiet before speaking, "What about Emily? How would she feel?"

Rigby stopped bouncing and hugged her, "Don't worry. You worry too much. I bet she'll be happy, in fact, I know she'll be happy. Just think happy thoughts like kittens and rainbows."

"COME IN EVERYBODY!"

Soon, everybody from outside ran inside and sat in a chair, ready to eat. Rigby stood up and clapped his hands, "Um. everybody. I have something to tell you all."

All eyes were focused on him now.

The raccoon gulped, "..Eileen is pregnant."

The families cheered in joy for Eileen and they congratulated her.

Emily stared up at Eileen, "What does it mean to pwegnunt?" "Oh sugar plum, it means that your Mommy is having a baby!" Taylor replied, cutting off Eileen. Emily's lips curved into a smile, "So I'm having a wittle brother or sister?"

Eileen nodded, "Yup."

The green eyed raccoon waved her arms around, "OHHHHH!". Rigby did the same thing as his daughter, going around in circles. He then picked up a sweet scent of chocolate.

His mouth watered as he saw Skips skip to the table, holding a large, chocolate covered cake. "Alright everyone, before we begin eating, lets say our grace. Everyone nodded and held hands.

Pops began: "God is great, God is good. Let us thank him for our food. By the hands, we are fed. Let us thank him for our bread. Amen."

"Amen." the others replied before eating. Mordecai and Rigby couldn't stop staring at their birthday cake. Rigby's mom noticed this and giggled, "You want some cake, Birthday Boy?"

The raccoon slowly nodded his head.

Hannah turned to Mordecai, "How about you?"

The blue jay slowly nodded as well. Hannah giggled once again and sliced two, large pieces of cake and handed them to the duo. "Thanks Mom/ Mrs. Salyers." "Your welcome."

Jorge and Richard glanced over at each other and smiled, "Wanna go do something irregular?" "You bet. We Quintels and Salyers always have adventures!" And with that, they finished their meals and left the house.

* * *

**Cheesy ending? I'm not sure I can call that an ending. Ready for some Mordaret people? In the next chapter, Margaret will have her baby and we can finally know if it's a boy or a girl! Don't worry Emily will go to school in chapter 7. PEACE!**


	7. Candy and School

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Screams.

That was all you can hear in the hospital of Twin Peaks. A certain robin was in room 201, screaming loudly. Mordecai and her parents were by her side.

The park crew were waiting in the waiting room very patiently, "Oh dear, I hope Marchet is alright." Benson covered his ears as the screams got louder, "It's Margaret, Pops."

The lolliman giggled, "Silly me. I meant Margaret."

Meanwhile, Margaret gripped Mordecai's wing tightly, "I-It h-hurts." she whimpered. Denise rubbed her daughter's head, "It'll be alright, Margaret. The pain will go away...soon."

Frank glared at a human doctor with light brown hair, "Doctor, when can I tackle my daughter's boyfriend?" He shook his head, "Violence isn't allowed in the hospital, sir."

The buff human grunted and shot daggers at Mordecai, "You're dead." he mouthed. But the blue jay ignored him as he encouraged Margaret.

"You're doing great Margaret. Just keep pushing." he said.

Margaret closed her eyes and pushed once again, screaming so loud that everyone wished that they were deaf. The doctor gasped, "I see the head ma'am. Keep pushing."

The robin pushed one more time and, finally, a tiny cry was heard. The doctor gently grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, Miss Smith, it's a healthy baby girl."

He handed Margaret the small baby. The robin looked down and grinned. The baby had bluish feathers and her eyes were still closed.

Rigby slowly opened the door, "May we come in?" Mordecai looked over his shoulder, "Sure dude. But be quiet." The raccoon quietly walked in, the park crew following him. "Mordecai, she's beautiful.", Margaret whispered.

Denise stretched out her wings, "May I see my granddaughter?" "Sure mom." Margaret reluctantly handed the baby to her mother and Denise carefully held her.

"Wow, she's very pretty."

She handed the baby to Frank, who actually had tears in his eyes. "My baby girl h-had her own baby girl." One by one, the park each held baby which then came to Mordecai.

"Here you go bro." Rigby handed the baby to Mordecai, who was smiling big. She slowly opened her eyes and cooed at her father. "She has your eyes Margaret."

The baby girl starred at her father before cracking a tiny smile.

Mordecai finally knew what to name her.

"Candy."

"Candy?"

"Yeah, Candy. She is sweet and lovable, like candy." Margaret smiled, "I love it. Candy Joyce Quintel."

* * *

**A few months later:**

"Wake up Emily, it's time for school."

"But I don't wanna go to school. It sounds boring."

"Come on, you'll make lots of new friends and you'll have lots of fun. Please? For me?" Eileen begged. There was a moment of silence before Emily threw the covers off her, "Okay mommy."

The mole grinned and left the room.

Emily grabbed her bookbag and was ready, "I'm ready Mommy."

Eileen looked through the door and frowned, "Why don't you have on clothes?" Emily scratched her head, "I wanna go to school naked like Daddy did."

Eileen sighed. Emily was such a Daddy's girl.

"Sweety, you can't go to school naked. Your Daddy did that because he was an idiot. A cute idiot."

"HEY!"

"The point is, I want you to wear some clothes and look nice okay." Emily sighed and reached into her drawers, pulling out a green shirt and pants.

The raccoon placed the clothes on her body and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, Emily grabbed her pink bookbag and walked downstairs.

"Now, I'm ready."

"Great. Ready for your first day of first grade?" Emily shook her head, "I'm scared." Rigby grabbed Emily purple jacket, "Well have fun and make lots of new friends, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Now lets take you to school."

The raccoons left the house and climbed into the car. Rigby got in the front seat and drove to Twin Peaks Elementary School.

It was pretty big for an elementary school.

Rigby stopped the car and looked back at Emily, "Be a good girl."

The green eyed raccoon nodded and climbed out of the car.


	8. I Made A Friend

"Here I go."

Emily cautiously walked into the school and looked around. She remembered where to go at Open House, its just that she saw so many kids blocking her view and path.

"Uh, excuse me?"

No one responded to her.

Emily sighed and walked to her classroom, trying to ignore the screams and mumbles and whispers. She approached a room, seeing it having rainbows and glitter all over it.

_This must be my room_ she thought.

The raccoon took a deep breath and walked inside, earning glares among the other students. She heard them saying things like:

"Why is _she_ here?"

"This is November. It's too late for school."

"Why does she have that sucky backpack?"

Emily looked around for a table to sit at, but all were full of kids coloring and chatting with each other. She saw a table that seemed to be friendly enough. It had a blonde haired girl, a leopard girl, and a female meerkat.

Emily smiled and walked up to them, "Hi. My name is Emily?"

The blonde girl stared at her in disgust, "I don't want you to sit next to me. Don't even get near me, you coon." Emily was hurt by those words. She was just trying to make some friends and this is what she gets? "Don't get near my friends. Now leave or I'll tell the teacher on you."

Emily sniffled and sat a table by herself. No one wanting to go near her.

As the day went on, it didn't get any better. When she ate lunch, it tasted like dirt and no one sat near her once again. When it was time for PE, she had to sit out because asthma. The kid called her "Wheezy Girl". But when the bell rang, it was time for recess.

The kids ran out of the school and straight to the playground.

Emily circled the playground, by herself with no one with her. She didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a rock, falling to the ground. Unfortunately, it rained not so long ago and she go really muddy.

She laid there, not wanting to get up.

She had had a horrible day at school and no one bothered to become friends with a sweet raccoon. Emily sniffled, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. It was then at that moment she heard a voice of an angel.

"Hey, ya need help?"

"N-No thanks." Emily whimpered. She then felt herself being lifted up from the ground and set back on her feet. She glanced up and saw a happy female wolf pup with purple eyes and black fur.

"I saw ya laying there and thought ya needed help, mate." Emily smiled. Someone was finally talking to her. She likes this pup even more because she has an Australlian accent.

"I-I'm Emily.

"'ello Emily. I'm Lilly."

"Wanna be friends, Lilly?"

"Sure mate. And to remember it, I got us these."

She pulled two rings from her pocket, one saying "Friends" the other saying "Forever" Lilly gave the "Friends" ring to her new friend. "Keep it mate. I'll go get the teacher to clean you up."

Emily smiled as she stared at the ring.

_We will be Friends Forever_

* * *

**I feel kinda bad about letting Emily getting kinda bullied like that in the first grade, but it was worth it for her at the end. Thanksgiving Break is over (DANGIT!) so I'll be updating a bit slower now. So watcha think of this chapter?**


	9. Hate and Mystery

**Here's the next chapter! Warning: Has craziness inside**

**P.S, Thanks for letting me know that, AliciaPezz. Oh and also shout out to someone named Erik-Rey. I hope I spelled that right.**

* * *

The Salyers family were at a certain Twin Peaks park, but Rigby wasn't working. He had a day off and was enjoying time with his family. Emily was out and about, chasing some butterfly while her parent sat on the bench, wondering what to name the soon-to-be baby.

"For a girl, how about Shira?"

Rigby shook his head, "That sounds too Ice Age. How about Oreo?"

Eileen narrowed her eyes, "You're hungry aren't you?"

Rigby blushed in embarrassment, "Heh. Yeah."

Meanwhile, Emily was still continuing to chase that butterfly, "Ugh! Stay still you butterfly!"

The flying bug stopped moving and fluttered its way over to her, landing on her nose. The raccoon slowly raised her paw and heard a noise. It sounded like growling.

Emily froze, her breathing slowing down.

"Who's t-there?" she whimpered.

The figure who owned the growl silently walked closer and closer to her. Emily could see its yellow eyes. The strange figure leaped and pinned her to the ground.

"Ahh! Don't eat me!"

She then heard laughter.

"It's me silly, Lilly!" she chirped. Emily narrowed her eyes at her playful friend, "Ohh, hey Lilly. Watcha doing here?"

The black wolf hopped off and helped Emily up, "Just came here to play. My eyes turn yellow whenever I want to play." Emily rubbed her chin, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"My Uncle and Daddy always go on crazy adventures, wanna join me?"

Lilly smiled, "Sure. How do they do that?" Emily simply shrugged, "I don't know. It just happens."

As soon as she said that, there was rumbling from beneath their feet. The duo looked at each other, shock plastered their faces.

"Was that you?" Lilly asked fearfully.

Emily shook her head, "Nope."

As as they looked down, they notice an elderly raccoon lady underneath them, smiling kinda...strange.

"Hello there Kiddies." she said, slowly rising up and standing.

Lilly and Emily backed up, but as each step they took the older woman would take a step forward to them.

"Lilly!/Emily!"

They turned around and each sad their parents running to them.

Rigby looked at Lilly and her mother. Lilly's mother had pitch black fur and hair, hazel eyes, and a white paw. Her name was Mikayla.

"What were you do- Oh, hey there."

Rigby glanced up and frowned, "Hey _Mikayla_."

She frowned as well, "Hello _Rigby_." she said, almost growling. Lilly and Emily looked at each other, worrying about their parent.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Lilly asked innocently. Mikayla pulled her daughter away from Emily, "Sweety, stay away from his daughter. She has the same evil blood as him."

Rigby pulled his daughter close to him, "If I were you, I'd watched what you say around kids. No one likes a potty mouth."

"And no one likes a coon that eats garbage." And with that, the wolves walked away. Lilly turned her head waved goodbye.

She waves back.

Rigby growls, "Wolves. They think they know everything." he mumbled. Emily faced the direction where the creepy, old raccoon lady was, but found nothing. She was gone.

"Can we go home Daddy?"

Rigby nodded, "Sure thing. I don't want you to be near ANY wolf."

* * *

**I wanted Rigby to have a...memory of Lilly's mother so that way they'll have a fight sometime in the story. And I decided to try something new. For every chapter there'll be a summary for the new one. A SUMMARY not a PREVIEW.**

_The girls want to have a sleepover, ignoring their parents hate for each other. How will they do it? Eileen and Lilly's Dad will surely have to figure it out for sure! Also, there will be hints of Modaret._


	10. Felix and Rydel

It has been a few more months since the incident at the park with Rigby and Mikayla. It was unknown why they hated each other, but they won't tell their family. Right now it was December 7th and Eileen was due any day now.

She has been real cranky and eating weird stuff like peanut butter and cucumbers. Emily would sometimes be disgusted by what her mom eats.

Rigby and Eileen have finally decided what to name it. If it was a boy, the name would be Felix and for a girl Rydel.

Just to be safe, Rigby had sent Emily over to her 'Uncle' Taylor's home. He wouldn't let her go to Mordecai because he was busy with Margaret and their kid.

* * *

**Taylor's Home:**

"Do you want anything to eat, Cupcake?" Emily shook her head, "No thank you." The happy male raccoon shrugged and made himself a sandwich.

Emily silently watched TV and watching something she wasn't suppose to. This was one of the reasons why she loved her Uncle Taylor so much.

"Watcha watching Sweety?"

"I don't know. Something about painting on naked bodies."

Taylor giggled and clapped his hands, "That Naked Vegas Sweety. One of the coolest shows you'll ever watch."

He heard his phone ring loudly. The raccoon lifted his phone and showed the caller's ID: Rigby.

"Hello?"

"TAYLOR! EILEEN'S HAVING THE BABY! BRING EMILY TO THE HOSPITAL. I'M SCARED."

Taylor ended the phone call and looked at his niece, "You can watch this on my phone. Right now, I need to take you to the hospital."

The green eyed raccoon just stared at him blankly. "Naked Vegas." Taylor handed her his phone and took her to the car quickly.

He placed Emily in the front seat and soon, he got behind the wheel and drove down the road.

Unfortunately, there was traffic and Taylor won't make it in time if he waits. He honked the horn, "MOVE IT YOU BASTARDS. I GOTTA GO SEE MY COUSIN'S BABY!"

A couple of drivers stuck the middle finger at him.

Taylor looked around and saw a truck that seems to have a ramp. He pushed on both of the brakes and pedal, creating dust from behind his car. He let go of the brakes and the car went fast, driving over the ramp.

Imagine everything in slow motion now.

The car flew in the air, heading straight to the hospital. Emily had her hands up, "WEEEE!"

End slow motion.

The car roughly hit the road that wasn't full of cars. "That was awesome Uncle Tay. Can you do that again?"

He nodded, "Sure, but not now, Sweetheart."

Finally, they've arrived at the hospital.

The raccoons left the car and burst threw the doors of the hospital, Ignoring complaints from parents.

Taylor approached the front desk, "Hi, I'm here for Eileen Salyers. Where is she?!"

The worker rolled her eyes and checked the computer, "Ahh yes, she is in Room 406." Taylor grabbed Emily's hand and led her to the room full screams.

They decided to wait, until the ear piercing screams were over. And so, they waited. Emily was tired of watching YouTube, so she played some games on his phone.

The horrible screams were finally over in 15 minutes.

Taylor and Emily looked at each other and stood up, quietly knocking on the door. The door opened to show the park crew surrounding Eileen, holding a bundle. Rigby held another bundle.

Wait a minute, Eileen had twins?

Rigby bent down to eye level with Emily, "Wanna see your new baby brother?"

The raccoon shook her head up and down excitedly. Rigby handed the baby to his daughter, who held him very close to her.

He had his mother's tan fur, dark circles around his eyes, a ringed tail, and Rigby's hair style. "What's his name Daddy?"

Rigby smiled, "Felix." Emily carefully handed her baby brother back to her Daddy and walked over to Eileen. She held a bright pink bundle in her arms. "Can I see? Can I? Can I?"

The mole showed the baby to the new older sister.

The baby looked just like her father. Except she Eileen's light brown hair. Emily smiled, "She very pretty." Eileen handed her baby to Margaret. The robin held her new niece and passed her to Mordecai, who then passed it to Benson and so on.

While the park crew each held the new additions to the family, someone was watching them from the distance. Actually four people watched them from the door window.

"They will be ours." one said.

"I know. First, we need to create a plan."

They laughed evilly before disappearing in thin air.

* * *

**I have nothing to say but "Tell me what you think." And I apologize for not making this a slumber party chapter for Emily and Lilly. I changed that for the next chapter with those four people. Here's the summary!:**

_While Emily and Lilly are sleeping after a long day of fun, the four figures try to kidnap them. Will they protect themselves or stay in their little wonderland of sleep forever?_


	11. A Sleepover Disaster

"Yayyy! We can finally have a sleepover!" "It's gonna be so awesome! We're gonna make candy necklaces, play with our stuffed animals, and so much other stuff."

"And you know what's the best part?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I really wanted to say that."

Emily giggled, "You're funny and...I'm bored."

The girls were stuck at the park house while Emily's parents, Auntie Margaret, and Uncle Mordo were out somewhere. So that means all the kids were sat the house, creating a red-faced Benson.

"UGH! Please be quiet!"

The gumball machine looked down at a two month old Felix, who just blinked and cooed.

Benson sighed and sat on the couch next to Pops, "*sighs* These kids are just like their parents."

Pops smiled, "Have you tried playing with them, my good man?"

"..No."

"Then try playing with them. After all, they're youngsters and need fun from their uncle Benny! Good show!"

Benson couldn't help but crack a smile.

Pops was nothing more than a happy, lovable, sweet lolliman. "Un Ben." Benson looked to his side and was met face to face with a certain little blue jay/robin mix.

Candy had grown out blue feathers with a black comma, having her style like her mother's. She had her father's eyes and those black rings around her fingers, plus two white stripes on each wrist. She was a very playful young bird.

"Hi Unkle Benny." she greeted happily.

"Hi Candy- WAAHHHH!"

"What in the world?"

The gumball machine got up and crouched down beside Rydel and Felix, seeing Felix play with a rattle and Rydel was sitting there, looking very upset.

Rydel crawled over to Benson and hugged him around the neck, but not too tightly. Benson was shocked for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Hug her Unkle Ben!" Candy said.

The gumball machine wrapped his arms around Rydel's tiny body and hugged her. "You know it's funny," Benson started, "I need to start acting more like a father cause someday my kid will come into this world."

Of course, the kids had no idea what he was talking about.

But it was true. After a couple pushing and dates, Benson had finally got together with his crush, Audrey, who loved him back. Audrey told him about 3 weeks ago that'll he be a father and boy was he happy.

The tiny raccoon stopped hugging her Uncle and raised her paw, _Beep!_ She had 'beeped' him on the nose.

The gumball machine smiled, "You are too cute!" He lifted her up and threw her into the air, quickly catching her as she squealed happily.

* * *

"Honey, I know you don't like him, but please try to get over it." a voice pleaded. Mikayla quietly cursed under her breath, "You don't understand, that pest has been nothing but trouble. I'm only doing this because Lilly wouldn't stop asking me."

"I'm sure his daughter isn't what you think she is."

"*sighs* I guess you're right. I'll go over there and try to get along with him tomorrow."

"Good."

Mikayla had been talking to her husband, Ethan. He had chocolate brown fur with black ears, black tail tip, and green eyes.

"Hey Sweety, can you watch- DING DONG!"

Mikayla raised a brow, "Who could that be?"

She opened the door and saw those same four figures, their eyes eyes glowing ever so brightly.

"May I help you?" she growled.

One figure nodded, "Yes, do you happen to know where your daughter is?" Mikayla narrowed her eyes, "What does this have anything to do with you?"

The last figure bared it's teeth, "Just tell us where she is and we won't kill your precious son and daughter!"

Mikayla was about shoot back a comment before everything went black for her and Ethan.

Meanwhile, Emily and Lilily had been picked up by Rigby to go to the movies. Eileen picked up the twins because Rigby said 'Ot would be too crowded in the car'. Of course, it was a kid movie and Rigby had to pretend to like it.

"Hi, three tickets for Lion King 4: Zira's Revenge." The worker gave them the tickets, not saying anything.

Rigby glared angrily before walking inside the theatre. Strange enough, there were only a few people there and was no employee at the stand. All there was was a sign that said 'On break. Come back later."

"Ahh man! Now we can't see the movie!" Lilly whined. Rigby was silent before a smug look was planted on his face, "Lets just go inside. No one will notice."

Being six year olds, Lilly and Emily just nodded and followed the immature raccoon inside the large, black room.

The movie was on, it's just that no one was in there.

"Right there, RIGHT THERE! Harder!"

Rigby had almost dropped the popcorn and candy. Why would have 'it' if they could've just go to the restroom?

"EWWW!" the girls squealed.

The noises stopped, "Oh shit!" A brunette man and a blonde woman ran out of the large room, purely naked.

"Okay then, let's watch the movie girls."

"How about we get the DVD Daddy, I don't feel like watching now." Emily suggested. Rigby shrugged and left the theatre with the two girls.

As they arrived home, Rigby flopped on the couch, exhausted already. Eileen came from downstairs and approached her husband, "Hey Rigby, you're back already from the movie?"

"We decided to not watch it. A couple of people were having it as we walked in.

The raccoon felt a tiny paw and soon found out it was his only son, Felix. The golden raccoon giggles and suddenly sneezes.

"Awww, he wants his Daddy." Eileen cooed.

Rigby smiled, "He's gonna be a real badass, just like his Dad."

Felix stared at his Dad, wondering what he's gonna do. Rigby noticed this and raised his arm. Felix tried doing the same, but his small arms gave out quickly. Rigby pretended to be drinking something and Felix did the same.

"Monkey see, monkey do."

* * *

"LET ME GO!"

"I don't think so, _Puppy._"

Mikayla's eyes flashed red and struggled even harder. The black wolf was tied to a wooden chair, in pitch black darkness.

She had no idea where she was, Mikayla just wanted to get the heck out of here! "If you don't let me go, so help me I'll-"

"SILENCE!"

"NO!"

Mikayla then received a painful slap to the face, making her whimper and quiet down.

"WHEN I SAY BE QUIET, I SAY BE QUIET!"

Mikayla growled quietly, "Just show me what you look like and I'll shut up."

The figure walked into the light showing it to be a...

* * *

**Emily's Room:**

The girls glanced at the clock: 6:30.

"There's so much to do, but I don't know what to do." Lilly complained. Her raccoon friend nodded, "Yeah. Oh I know! How about we play Princess?"

The wolf suddenly changed her attitude, "Yeah, let's play Princess."

_10 minutes later..._

"I'm Princess Emily!"

"And I'm Princess Lilly!"

"And together we are the Princess Sisters!"

**3 hours later... (I'm not into that kinda stuff about princesses.)**

"I'm so *yawn* tired. I feel like I'm gonna-"

Both Lilly and Emily fell asleep right on the floor, not caring if it was uncomfortable. While they are asleep, the same four figures silently opened the window and chuckled, "This is easier than I thought."

"Hey! Who are you and what're doing?!"

"Grab the mutt and rat and let's get the hell out of here!" the first screamed. The other groaned and rolled its eyes.

Quickly, it grabbed both Lilly and Emily, hopped on the car and drove off.

The angry neighbor grabbed his phone and dialed 911. As that happened, Eileen and Rigby flew open Emily's.

"Emily! Lilly!"

But all they saw was a room with no kid inside.

_To be continued... *laughs evilly*_

_Summary:_

_The girl duo wake up and find out that they are kidnapped by (Did you actually think I would tell?). Will the park crew be able to save Emily and Lilly's family? Will Emily show her inner Rigby?_

_Hint: The four figures are two girls and two boys. But I won't say anything else._


	12. Couldn't Name This Chapter

**Does everyone know how good I am with promises? Not. I'm terrible at promises. Yes I promised, well not exactly, that this chapter will be about what happens to Emily and Lilly, but I just couldn't hold in this idea. Don't worry they'll have a flashback. **

**Anyway, did you guys see the new picture to represent this story? I know Emily looks like a boy. That's because she's a tomboy in this story so you won't see any girly things from her. *stops talking***

* * *

_Get up bitch, it's time for school, get up bitch-_

Emily quickly silenced her alarm, hoping no one had heard that. The raccoon had grown up a bit. She let her hair grow out and she was the same height as Rigby. Eileen said that'll she be taller sooner or later.

She is officially a ten year old fifth grader, who likes to play the Xbox, wear boy stuff, and even has her hair like a boy.

"I freaking hate school." she mumbled under her breath.

The raccoon opened her closet and chose an outfit: A black hoodie and skinny jeans.

She then left her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done, Emily grabbed her black book bag and walked downstairs, just in time to see her parents and siblings.

"Good Morning, Sweety." Eileen greeted.

"Good Morning Mom, did you make breakfast?"

"Yes, they're still some left over on the stove." Emily nodded and fixed herself a plate of pancakes (covered in maple syrup), sasauges, bacon, and eggs.

As she was eating, she felt a pull on her pant leg.

It happened to be her younger brother, Felix. The twins were toddlers, but had different personalities.

Felix was a really hyper, bad, selfish golden raccoon.

His twin sister, Rydel, was a really shy, sweet, quiet raccoon.

But they did had one thing in common: The way their eyes glow in the dark. If it was pitch black outside or inside, you would see a pair of glowing brown eyes and greenish-brown eyes.

Emily smiled, "Here."

She handed him a tiny piece of bacon, which he greedily devoured in seconds. Then the sound of rumbling yellow bus come up the hill.

The raccoon sighed as she walked out the door, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

"Bye!"

Emily walked and stood on her driveway, awaiting for the slow bus to stop and let her in. Finally, it stopped infront of her and opened its dirty doors.

The raccoon walked on board and made her way over to the back seat, where she spotted Lilly and a tiger waiting for her to seat with them.

The tiger, named Thorn, scooted over letting Emily to have room and sit.

"Hi Emily, what happened in your house now?" Lilly questioned playfully. Everyday something bad happened or it's going to happen at Emily's house.

"Dad was covered in milk and mom was found naked on the roof of the house."

"Ahh shit, here's comes you know who."

The bus stopped and a chubby, green kid walked on, holding a bag of Cheetos. He had light brownish-green hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

"Move it Losers! Fifth grader gotta sit in the back!" he cheered.

His name was Chasin and he was obviously the son of Muscle Man and Starla. Chasin sat on the last seat, his cheesy fingers being rubbed on the seat.

Emily, Lilly, and Thorn turned away in disgust. "That's nasty."

"Uhh, guys?"

Lilly turned over to Thorn, "Yeah?"

"Look out t-the w-window." he stuttered.

The girls turned to their left and screamed loudly before everything turned black.

* * *

"Ahh, this is relaxing. Drinking coffee with my bro and having my kids with me." Rigby said.

The famous duo were at, you've guessed it, the Coffee Shop. Mordecai nodded, "And some time away from the kids."

"Yeah, well, Emily and Candy."

_But when you smile_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_cause girl you're amazin-_

Mordecai answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Is Mordecai Quintel?"

"Yeah and whose this?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your daughter has been in a accident and she's currently in the hospital. You can visit if you want."

The blue jay ended the call immediately and ran out the shop, leaving Rigby confused.

"Mordecai?"

Then the raccoon's phone rang also and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"*cough cough* Hey Dad."

"Emily, what is going on, what happened?!"

"Dad, my bus driver wasn't paying attention and I got in a wreck. I'm in the hospital now" Emily responded weakly.

"Hold on Sweety, I'm comin' right now!"

Rigby ran on all fours to the hospital, not caring if his hands or feet were hurting. Mostly it's because he had the twins on his back and small, sharp rocks were in his path. But he didn't care. He just wants to make sure Emily is safe and healthy.

Once he arrived at the hospital, the park crew were all at the front desk, yelling at the worker.

"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN?!" Benson demanded. The worker simply shrugged, "Sir, I have no idea who you're talking about."

"MY DAUGHTER, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Mordecai yelled.

"I agree. Where is little Candy and Emily?!" Pops demanded as well.

The worker bit his lip, "All of you please get out of my face!"

"Or what?"

"Or this!"

The worker closed his eyes and started to transform into something huge. His hair grew longer and became dark brown. His arms and legs started to become more muscular and hairy, his ears ears grew long and big. And his buck teeth was showing without him having to smile.

He was a giant, brown, rabbit something you would see in a horror movie. The patients in the waiting room disappeared and so did the hospital.

They were all in a purple-black background. (The background before a episode begins)

Pops looked up at the huge rabbit man before fainting.

"NOW YOU ALL DIE!" The rabbit man roared loudly and ran straight Rigby. Felix and Rydel widened their eyes and buried their heads in their father's hair.

Rigby flinched and a light sword appeared in his hands. "What the...?" The rabbit man stopped running and stared at the raccoon.

"Put that pathetic instrument down and fight me like a man!"

Rigby reached behind him and pulled out two spoons.

A smirk was spreading across his face, "Spoonboning!" The rabbit man grabbed his head, roaring in pain as he shrunk down.

Then everybody realized something.

"Everybody, think of something your good at. It'll slow him down!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Benson's gumballs start to turn a fiery red, "HEY YOU PESKY EASTER BUNNY!" The huge rabbit groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

Muscle Man took off his shirt and waved it around, "WOOOOO!"

Mordecai started drawing an amazing picture in his notebook.

Rigby then threw his spoons down and hopped on the rabbit's head, violently pulling on his ears.

"DIE! DIE!"

The evil rabbit man gained a little bit of his strength and clawed Rigby off, sending the raccoon flying back and land on the ground.

The rabbit man got back up on his feet and charged at a still unconscious Pops. Benson saw this and ran after him, "STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL YOUR MOM!"

The rabbit dude fell on his knees, "Leave my mother OUT OF THIS!"

He grabbed Benson and body slammed him to the ground. The gumball machine coughed horribly.

Muscle Man grunted and threw his greasy, stained shirt at the rabbit, "Go smell that, Bunny! Wooo!"

The shirt landed on the rabbits face and he freaked out.

"Eww, this off of me!"

He fell face first on the ground and everything turned white.

* * *

_Summary:_

_What really happened during the bus accident? The next chapter will tell you all about it!_


	13. Birthdays and Bus Accidents

**This chapter had two parts: What really happened on the bus and Emily's birthday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1:**

Everyone on the bus were completely normal. Right after Chasin had came on the bus, a teenage blonde girl had a large pink book in her hand and threw it far back to the bus before getting off and disappearing.

And the strange thing is, is that the whole bus is full of fifth graders (don't ask me why, it's my story.), so there was plenty of room for everyone.

A brunette boy opened the pink book and the front was titled, "The Book of Truths"

He opened it and saw a picture of himself on the first page, "What the...?"

On top of his picture said, "George Neon, has sex with his sister's baby dolls." He widened his eyes, but at the same time blushed in embarrassment.

"Everyone knows because Taylor Sameuals told everyone"

The brunnete read that sentence over and over again.

"Hey Taylor..."

A blonde boy appeared behind him, "Yeah dude?"

"Read this fucking sentence over and over again and tell me what you think." The blonde boy read the sentence and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah um you see-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

Everyone got quiet and locked their eyes on the brunette or George, "Read this damn book!"

He threw the pink book and it landed on Emily's lap. She raised a brow and opened it, turning to every page until one said her name: Emily Salyers.

Emily Salyers:

Is part of a family of skanks and is a total slut.

Told by: Katie Cummings

She scanned the bus and found a girl with black hair and green eyes, looking as if she was innocent.

"You...little...bitch."

The girl turned her head and smiled evilly, "I can't help it if it's true."

Before anyone knew it, the angry raccoon lunged from her seat and tackled the girl. And soon, everyone on the bus were fighting each other. All because of one little lie.

"You told everyone you bitch! You're a slut!"

"You're the bitch!"

As two girls were pinning each other down, a boy was watching in fear. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed in a number, "Uhh mom. I wanna go home now." he begged, almost crying.

"OH SHIT!"

A silver car was driving at over 60 mph and it ran straight into the front of the bus. The bus was full of screams of terror as blood was starting cover the seats and floor.

A woman from behind the bus immediately dialed 911 and not long after, the ambulance and police arrive.

The police officers hopped out of the car and ran quickly to the silver car, only to find nothing in there.

But there was a folded piece of paper in the front seat.

One officer picked it up and read it. It said:

_You haven't seen the last of us._

_C, D, M, and J_

The officer narrowed his eyes, "Who is C, D, M, and J?"

As he tried figuring that out, the ambulance had every kid inside and drove off to the hospital.

Emily had blood covering her hair, clothes, and body. And her hoodie was torn up, making her look like a zombie.

Before she knew it, she was on a bed, covered in stitches and such. She weakly reached for her phone and called her Dad.

When the park crew arrived, they were all either confused, upset, or pissed off. The four figures were laughing as they disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

**Part 2 (Emily's Birthday):**

"Wake up Birthday Girl."

"Daaad, it Christmas Eve. Me don't wanna get up."

Rigby chuckled, "You sound like me sometimes. Now get up, before I eat all your chocolate cake."

Emily shot out of her bed and ran downstairs, just in time to see everyone there and...a ghost?

"What the?"

"Hi Emily." the ghost greeted happily. The ghost was a raccoon, with dark blue eyes, brown stripes, brown fur and hair, and dark circles. Emily stood in shock. The ghost's smile turned evil and more creepy then its eyes turned a midnight black and lunged at her.

She screamed and flinched, but realized nothing happened.

"Why what's wrong Emily?" Pops asked.

Emily sighed, "Nothing. Now are we here to eat cake or what?!"

"OHHHHHHH!" Emily and Rigby cheered as they waved their arms around. Candy giggled and walked over to her Dad, still giggling. The blue jay looked down and smiled, "Hey there Princess. Ready for some ca-ake?" he asked, stretching out the word cake.

The mini blue jay placed her wing on Mordecai's head, rubbing his soft feathers.

"I wanna eat cake." she responded.

"Alright everyone before we eat cake, let me make a speech."

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, "Here comes one of Mom's speeches. She hangs out with Uncle Mordo too much." she mumbled.

"I am proud to say that my little Emily has grown up so quickly. I remember when she was just a little kid, wanting a family and a home. And here we are 5 years later. *sniffle* My little girl, is becoming a young woman and she's blessed to have a birthday close to Christmas. *starts to hug Emily tightly* I love you and so does everyone else here. Happy Birthday Sweety!"

Chasin snickered, "Momma's Girl."

Emily gasped for air, "Uhh Mom?"

The mole realized what she was doing and released her grip, "Sorry honey."

"Its okay. Now can I see my presents now?"

"Yeah, they're right over there."

The tomboy walked over to a table full of gift bags and boxes, all marked "Happy Birthday Emily!"

The raccoon grabbed a large bright green box and tore it open. She got Xbox one, just like she always wanted.

"Thank you Muscle Man!" she thanked. The green man shrugged, "No problem. You know who else likes to get an Xbox one for Christmas? MY MOM!"

She grabbed another box, and she got a 3Ds, and it was golden! "Thank you Benson." As she opened more boxes, Felix and Rydel crawled away from the family and into the kitchen.

They looked both ways before standing up, "Dude, we need to get back on our mission. Coach Wilson will kill us if we don't." Rydel whined. Felix sighed, "I don't care. Now we need to be in baby mode, Dad is here."

The twins quickly sat on their bottoms and started making baby noises. "That was weird, I could've sworn I heard talking. Oh well." The raccoon lifted the twins up and made his way over to the chocolate cake.

He cut a slice for himself and his kids.

Meanwhile, Emily was in circle of her presents. She had a golden 3Ds, Xbox one, new clothes that she wanted, perfume (which she commented, "It smells like a baby prostitute), a dark blue bike, and the biggest gift of all, Dustin B. tickets.

"Best..Birthday...Evah!"

* * *

**Here we are, the last chapter before I update again on January 1st. For those of you who don't remember, Dustin B was in the episode "Thanksgiving Special" I thought they said Justin B, I was gonna be like -_-. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

_Summary:_

_Emily goes to school and comes face to face with a girl who is a complete *bleep*_


	14. The Crush, Part 1

**Happy New Years everyone!**

* * *

"Move it loser!"

"You move it, bitch!"

This is what you would hear in the halls of Twin Peaks Elementary School. Teachers didn't care of their students cursed at them, they would just simply suspend them.

Emily made her way down the hallway, receiving a couple of glares from her haters. She did nothing of it. The tomboy had on a black tee, blue jeans, and a green leopard jacket.

She kept walking down the hallway until she bumps into a girl with straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue short shorts, and green flip flops.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Emily apologized.

The blonde girl looked at her, as if she was disgusted.

"Pfft yeah you better say sorry. Are you blind you rat?!" she spat. Emily glared, "Listen to me Regina, just because you were in my way doesn't mean I'm blind."

The girl, other known as Regina, shoved the raccoon to the ground. Emily quickly got back up and dusted herself off, "Nice one Regina and let me say that outfit you're wearing will get boys to screw you and you'll be pregnant in less than a month."

With that, Emily pushed Regina out of her way and made her way to her class, leaving a shocked Regina behind.

* * *

**Science Class:**

"And so, that's how reproduction is in act."

Students in the classroom stared at their teacher, obviously disgusted and horrified. Emily's right eye twitched, "Why do we have to learn this?" she mumbled.

"Is there something you would like to say to the class, Miss Salyers?" her teacher asked, very annoyed.

Emily gulped, "No sir."

Her teacher was a human with black hair and blue eyes.

"Good, now as I was saying..."

_Ugh, I seriously need to focus in this class. I hope nothing can mess me up._

"Uh, hey do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

Emily glanced up and was met face to face with a possum. His fur was slightly darker than hers and his hair was a dark brown, almost black. And he had bright blue eyes.

_Woah... He's so freaking cute!_

"Uh do you?"

The raccoon snapped out of her trance and handed him an extra pencil she had. He smiled at her and faced the board, taking notes of what he saw.

Regina saw the way how Emily was staring at him. She cracked a sadistic smile, "She's gonna be so embarrassed once I tell him she likes him."

_25 minutes later..._

"Okay class, it's time for lunch." Emily's teacher announced. The students immidiately dashed out of the classroom, heading straight to the cafeteria.

Emily looked around for her two friends, but eventually found them. "Hey guys." she greeted.

The wolf and tiger turned their attention to their raccoon friend, "Hey Emily." they greeted simotineously.

"So how was Math?"

Lilly rubbed her head, "It hurts. Literally. It like gave me a fudging headache." Thorn nodded, "Yeah, Mrs. Harchet is so mean and is such a-"

Emily quickly placed a paw over his mouth, "Dude, we got teachers here. And besides I don't think Mrs. Harchet is mean. I think she's a little hatchet. Hatchet of a ratchet."

Lilly flicked her tail, "What does that even mean?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know. I hear my uncle say that about women sometimes."

The trip laugh as they enter the cafeteria.

Food was all over the place. Students were fighting each other over scraps. But the trio weren't affected by this. If anything it was just a normal thing in which you would see in this irregular school.

Emily and her friends headed inside and grabbed their trays of food. Surprisngly, the food was actually good then what you would see in other schools.

"GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!"

"NEVER!"

Two first graders were yelling at each other over a tiny piece of cheese.

"Let's hurry up and eat before we see something we don't wanna see." Thorn suggested. He spoke too soon.

The trio saw Chasin running around with no shirt on and was tackling kids for their food.

Somewhere in the back of the cafeteria, a certain blonde was done eating her meal and was looking for a male possum.

"Now where can Finn be?"

Her luck was restored when she saw the same possum Emily fell in love with. "Hey Finn, can I talk to you right quick?"

He nodded, "Sure thing."

Regina placed her hands on her hips, "I know someone who likes you." Finn leaned against the wall, "Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Well who likes me?"

"Emily."

"Emily..."

"Emily Salyers."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Sure she does."

Regina sighed, "I'm for real. She. Loves. YOU."

_Summary:_

_After Regina told Finn Emily likes him, he is determined to find out of its true. And he knows one way how to do it: By going to her place_


	15. Author's Note

**Just a quick Author's Note. Now when I saw this review, I thought 'So this is how it's gonna go down' even though I remained calm...a little. You know who wrote this horrible review? RegularShowLuvr2. Now I certainly don't give a damn about that rude author, but he needs to learn some manners. This is his review:**

**Even after all your experience of writing, you are still terrible. This story was pathetic, it was nothing more than masturbation, some self pleasure, I dont know who these characters are, but aren't Mordecai and Rigby. It has so many holes in it, I confuse it with a sifter.**

**You are rude and shouldn't even be on here. I made this story for fun and because I fucking wanted to!**

**Scums like you make me sick.**

**So here's a tip douchebag, erase your account and GET THE HELL OUT OF THE THIS ARCHIVE!**

**Okay I'm calm now...**


	16. The Crush, Part 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun was shining, the sky was a bright blue, nothing can ruin such a perfect day.

"Snowball fight!"

Well, one person can.

A certain raccoon was hiding in his snow fort, along with his daughter, who had a pile of snowballs.

"Okay Emily on three, I want you to hit Benson with a snowball. One...two...three!" Emily quickly grabbed a snowball and threw it as Benson walked out of the house.

Unfortunately for Benson, the snowball came by and hit him square in the face.

The gumball machine's gumballs immidiately turned a dark red.

Rigby and Emily's smirks turned into fright.

"Uh oh..."

Benson clenched his fists and screamed so loud, you could probably hear him from China.

"AHHHHHHH! WHEN I FIND THE MAGGOT WHO THREW THE BALL, YOU WILL GET SERIOUS BEATING FROM ME!"

As he said those words, Pops came outside, very worried for his friend. "Benson, are you alright?" he asked innocently.

Benson's gumballs slowly turned purple, "No I'm not Pops. Some kid somewhere threw a snowball and didn't even say sorry."

The lolliman gently patted the angered man, "It's okay Benson, they probably didn't mean it."

The gumball machine grunted and went back inside the house with Pops following close behind.

Rigby and Emily were silent for a while before yelling out in victory. "YEAHYUH! OHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a cold snowball hit Emily right in the face.

The raccoon wiped the contents of the snowball off her face, looking around for the thug who did that.

"Okay, who did that?"

A certain blue jay was seen across Rigby's snow fort, laughing at Emily. "Thanks for that Uncle Mordo." Emily sarcastically said.

Rigby grabbed a snowball and threw it at Mordecai, causing the blue bird to fall down laughing.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm gonna go inside and play video games." Rigby nodded, "Alright Sweety."

The green eyed raccoon smiled and made her way inside the park house, being greeted with the warmth of the stove surrounding her.

* * *

"It took me a while, but I finally have her address. Now to visit her."

Finn walked downstairs and into the living room, meeting his father. His dad was none other than Chad. He was the same possum that tried to take Rigby's job.

"Hey sport, you look like you're getting ready to go somewhere." Chad said, quickly taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Finn grabbed his black jacket, "Uh yeah can you take me to the park?" Chad arched a brow, "Why?"

Finn slowly moved his eyes to the left, "No reason."

"Tell me why."

"Just because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Oh for crying out loud, just take the boy to the park!" a voice demanded. Chad sighed, "Alright honey. Come on Finn, let's go."

The two possums left the house and were soon going to the park in their red mustang. While driving, Chad turned to his son, who had earphones in his ears.

After a few minutes of driving, they've finally arrived at the park, where he saw Rigby and Mordecai trying to pin each other down.

Finn stepped out of the car and waved, "Bye Dad."

"I'm just gonna back away slowly and come back when there's less weird shit." Chad slowly put the car in reverse and quickly drove away.

Finn stared, "That was weird. Anyway, I think this is the place." He walked inside the snow covered park where Mordecai and Rigby quickly noticed him.

"Uh kid, you're not suppose to come inside the park house." Mordecai said.

"Um, I'm just here for a girl named Emily. Emily Salyers." The duo were silent. Suddenly, Mordecai sprinted away, not wanting to be apart of Rigby's over protectiveness.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Rigby was outside with his seven year old daughter, who was laughing as she was swinging on the swingset.

She finally came out of her shell of shyness and into her own world of fun and creativity. As she was swinging, a human boy walked behind her and started to push the raccoon girl harder.

Rigby immidiately got up and ran over to the kid, pushing him over. "Don't you dare touch her!"

The human boy sniffled and ran back to where he came from, screaming, "Mommy!"

* * *

Rigby and Finn stared at each other for a long time before Rigby broke the silence, "You're here to see my daughter? What do you want with her?"

Finn gulped, "Uh um, I need to talk to her."

Rigby crossed his arms, "Why?"

"B-Because I do."

Rigby glared before moving aside, "If you lay a finger on her, you'll be sorry. Understand?"

The possum quickly nodded before walking inside the house. As he walked, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Who're you?" Benson asked.

"My names Finn."

Pops happily bounced over to Finn and handed him a butterscotch lollipop, "Well it's nice to meet you young man. You look like around Emily's age, *gasp* Are you her boyfriend?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh silly me, if you're looking for her she's upstairs. Down the hall to your right."

Finn quietly thanked the lolliman before hurrying upstairs. Without a word, Rigby walked inside the house and silently walked upstairs, holding a stick in his hand.

* * *

"AHHHH YEAHYUH! OHHHHHH!" Emily cheered. She then heard a muffled _ding! _noise. The raccoon picked up her phone and saw a text message from Lilly.

_Best Friend Forever:_

Dude I'm so sorry! Please forgive me.

Emily stared at the message. What was her friend talking about? The door then opened, showing a certain possum.

"Hey Emily."

The raccoon stood up and backed up to the wall. "H-How did you find where I live? Er, stay at?"

"Your friend told me." he responded. Emily sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Well, Regina told me that you like me."

Emily looked away, blushing a bright red. "Um, uh, I-"

Finn took another step forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Finn turned around and saw Rigby holding a stick in his paws. "S-Sir, what're doing?" Rigby clutched the stick in his paws, "What are you doing to my baby girl?"

"I was just asking-"

"Get away from her. Now!"

"Dad it's fine, he was just asking me something."

Rigby's temper slowly dies down and he drops the stick, "Alright, but remember if he lays a finger on you, break his arm."

With that, the overprotective father left the room, leaving a stunned Finn and Emily. "Uhhh..."

"Wanna play video games?" Emily suggested. The possum smiled, "Sure." He sat down next to the raccoon and grabbed the second game controller.

* * *

_Summary:_

_When Emily comes home from school, her parents notice she isn't herself. Why is she acting this way? There's only one way to find out. (Has three parts)_


	17. Dad?

**I'm sorry about this chapter because that summary was for another chapter right after this three part one. Here's the one I meant to show y'all:**

**Summary:**

**Emily (for some reason) is afraid of her father and also thinks he's not the real Rigby. What is going on? Is someone trying to steal Rigby's place?**

* * *

Emily tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. But she was asleep when doing this.

"No no, please don't kill me. No AHHHHHHH!"

The raccoon shot up from her sleep, gasping for air as she looked around. She then felt a presence next to her. Unusually close to her.

Emily slowly turned her to the left and saw her Dad.

"Oh, i-it was just you." she said, sighing in relief.

Rigby said nothing.

"Dad?"

The raccoon then stood up, walking over to his daughter. Emily then noticed something strange. Her Dad was a few inches taller than before. And his tail didn't have black rings.

"D-Dad?"

'Rigby' raised his hand and brought it down hard on Emily's face, causing her to squeal in pain as she fell down. 'Rigby' quickly grabbed Emily's throat and brought her close to him, "Say another word about this and you'll be dead. Understand?"

"HEEEELLPPP!"

'Rigby' covered Emily's mouth and hid in the closet as the door opened, just to show a certain mole. "Emily?"

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Emily cautiously walked downstairs, a look of fright plastered on her face. As she walked, her father was laying on the couch, watching TV. He glanced up at Emily, "Hey Sweety."

She couldn't hold it in.

The raccoon burst into tears and quickly ran back up the stairs and into her parents' room. Rigby pinned his ears back, "Emily?"

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU?!"

Soon, angry mother stormed downstairs and marching over to Rigby. "Rigby, why is Emily telling me that you slapped her and tried to kill her?"

The raccoon threw his arms up, "What are you talking about?"

Before Eileen said another word, she saw another Rigby.

* * *

**Short, but did guys like it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Here's the summary for part two!:**

_Summary: _

_After he captured everyone in his safehouse *bleep* and the others want their revenge on the park crew._


End file.
